


Enough

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [19]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Jonathan counts his blessings. Post ep 2.19 "Judgement"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I'm fond of this episode, mostly for its last few scenes! Although I've labelled it as A/R slash it is, as usual, one-sided.

He came.

I know he didn't do it alone, but he took the greatest risk. He suffered this rickety, dirty bucket of bolts to reach Rura Penthe. For me.

I don't need the furs thrown my way by our surly hosts. That knowledge is enough to keep me warm. 

His duty, he'll say. As my security chief. That's okay. I know he'll never be more, at least in his eyes.

But I saw him smile when he recognised me in those caves. Felt the warmth in his "Good to see you, Sir."

He cares for me.

It's more than enough.


End file.
